Finding My Love Story
by QueenofIllea
Summary: Prince Easton always admired his grandparents, Maxon and America's love story. Now, he wants to find his own and when 35 girls come to the palace, he realizes this might be the chance he was always waiting for. First Fanfiction! SYOC Closed! Please follow, favorite and review!
1. Chapter 1

"I will see you Sunday, Devon! Make sure you have tissues when you go crying to your mother after you lose!"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch lad!"

I rolled my eyes at his silly saying. I had just returned back from the stables where my best friend, Devon, or more formally known; Prince Devon of England. When he is not performing his royal duties, he has the position as my best friend.

Before my little sister, Celia was born, the palace was quite lonely especially for a six year old boy. The first time I met Devon was at my parent's coronation. My father, King Declan, was ascending the throne after my grandfather, King Maxon retired. He and my mother Queen Victoria (Tori) became the new rulers of Illeá.

 _Flashback to the Coronation Party_

 _Swiftly, I grabbed my second piece of cake from the wooden table. Knowing my mother would scold me for eating too many sweets, I hid underneath the table. Savoring the delicious strawberry frosting that simply melts in your mouth, I close my eyes._

" _Can I hide with you?" A little boy asks as he ducks under the table. He rubs his eyes, which were red from crying, and sat down._

" _Sure," I said, "but why are you crying?"_

" _I don't have anyone to play with!" He cried. "Mommy and Daddy said that they were too busy talking to your parents!"_

" _I can be your friend!" I exclaimed. "It gets really boring in the palace. I never have anyone to play with either."_

" _Really?!" The boy said._

" _Yeah! What's your name?" I ask with a mouthful of vanilla cake._

" _I am Prince Devon of England. How about you?" Devon asked me._

" _I am Prince Easton of Illeá." I proclaimed with authority. "And Prince Devon, I think we are going to be best friends."_

 _End of Flashback_

The moment I step foot in the palace, one of my mother's personal maids, Maggie, rushes up to me.

"Prince Easton! Prince Easton! Your mother and father need to speak to you immediately. They are in your father's study."

"Tell them I will be there in a minute. I need to freshen up. I just came from the stables with Devon. Thank you Maggie." I inform her.

"Yes, of course your Highness."

I walk back to my room, my guards bowing as I enter my room. Sighing, I collapse onto my memory foam bed. Honestly I could spend all day in my room if I wanted to. It has a 80 inch flat screen TV, an Xbox, an electric guitar, and acoustic guitar. However my favorite part of my room, is my photography collection. My father told me that I was just like my grandfather. Like him, I have a passion for photography. My room is filled with shelves and shelves of cameras. My navy blue walls are home to my hundreds of photos and frames that somehow brighten up the dark room.

I have few memories of my late grandfather, Maxon, but I treasure them. He was the one who taught me the value of a picture. With one picture, you can capture hundreds of moments and memories. I also remember him telling me about his selection. He told me about my grandmother, America and her red, fiery hair and spirit. According to him, it was love at first sight. As a little boy, I found the concept of love silly and ridiculous, but now I can only wish to find love like he and my grandmother, America, did. I've never told anyone, not even Devon about my wish for true love.

I sigh and pace around my room. What could my parents possibly want? Realizing that they are still waiting for me, I open my door, my posture improving once I leave the room. After all, I am the Prince.

I knock on the door to my father's study. "You may enter." He proclaims.

My mother and father are both sitting on the couch. My mother, the vision of beauty (What? I'm a mama's boy) holds my father's hand, grasping it as if there is no tomorrow.

"Son, we have some news." My father, King Declan starts, "Your mother and I have realized that soon you will be ascending the throne. Which we are quite proud of you for."

"We would not want anyone else to be king, darling." My mother tell me.

"As I was saying Easton," My dad continues. "With a new position, comes new responsibilities. Your mother and I both know that you are very ready to become king. However, we also agree that with this new chapter in your life, you will need someone to always be there for you. To love you and support you, just like your beautiful mother and I do for each other. Son, how would you like to have your own selection?"

My heart freezes. My mind starts ticking like a clock, hundreds of thoughts whirl through my mind. I then realize that this game, this competition could be my chance for true love. Why would I turn it down? Just as I open my mouth to give the king and queen my answer, I hear the noise. The noise I haven't heard in twelve years…

The rebel alarm.

* * *

Ahhhhh! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Finding My True Love! Please let me know what you think! This story is going to be a SYOC so please fill in the following questions in the comments if you are interested! I am going to need 34 girls!

Full Name:

Nickname (Optional):

Age (16-20):

Caste:

Province:

Physical Appearances (Hair/eye color/ height, etc and please be detailed!):

What she looks like after makeover (Optional):

Occupations (If none please leave blank):

About Family (ages, jobs, personalities, relationship with character):

Personality (Please be detailed!):

Hobbies and Dislikes:

Style (What kind of clothes does she like?):

How does she feel about Prince Easton?:

Ideas for a first date? (Optional):

Past Romances (Optional):

3 maids with a brief description:

Any other information:

Thank you!

QueenofIllea


	2. Chapter 2

Ï swiftly grabbed my mother's hand, practically dragging her to the bookcase. Pulling out one of the books, the door to the safe room appeared. I scrambled down the step with my mother and father right on my tail. I couldn't help but wonder what the rebels wanted.

"WAIT! Mother, Father, where is Celia?!" I demanded. Everyone in the palace knows how protective I am over my little sister. I would do anything for her.

My father whips out his walkie talkie, checking with the guards to make sure she is in a safe room.

"Your Majesty, Princess Celia made her way down to the safe room that was below her bedroom. There are two guards down with her too." Officer Stratton answers.

I grab the talkie out of my father's hands. "I want more Stratton, she needs to be completely safe, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Right away."

I look over to my father who has a proud smile on his face. " _Keep going."_ He mouths

"I also want General Zimmerman investigating this matter. I don't know how in hell the rebels were able to find themselves in the palace, but I personally would like to find out."

"Of course Your Highness."

"Thank you Stratton." I say as I turn off the talkie.

"Now that right there, is a king." My mother says proudly.

An hour passes and all I can do to keep myself busy is twiddle my thumbs. I wish I had brought a book or something to keep me company. My favorite book is a classic. It was written hundreds of years ago by a woman under the pen name of S.E. Hinton. It is called the Outsiders. I could literally read it over and over again. Unfortunately it is currently sitting on my bookshelf worn out from too many intense reading sessions. So here I sit with nothing to do, while Mom and Dad are in too deep of a conversation to pay attention to my silly matters.

Once the palace is entirely clear of rebels, an officer approaches the door to the safe room, telling us we are free to go. I sprint down the hallway to Celia's room catching her right before she leaves and I envelop her in a huge hug.

"Easton," She whispers. "Too tight."

"Sorry kiddo," I say as I release her, "I was pretty worried about you."

" I figured." She mumbled. "But I'm okay Genevera was cleaning my room when the alarm went off so she rushed me to the safe room."

"Good." I say. I would have to thank Genevera later.

"Do you know how the rebels got into the palace Easton?" Even though Celia looks at harmless as a fly, she is quite the leader and cares about her country tremendously.

"No idea kiddo. I already have General Zimmerman investigating the attack. I'll let you know when he gets back to me and dad. Now, how about we go with Mom and Dad to the dining hall to get some lunch? I am starving." Just then my stomach rumbles and my cheeks turn red.

"You and me both!" Celia laughs.

"Mhhhhhhhh." I moan. Celia stifles a laugh. "What? I say. This chicken is amazing. Great job today Chef Aldaine!" She blushes and immediately thanks me.

My father then puts down his fork. "Easton, about what we were talking about in my office this morning. Are you up for it?"

"Yes father, I would be happy to host a selection." I respond.

"WHAT! A selection! Finally! I don't know what took you so long Easton! Wait, so 35 girls are coming to the palace?! Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Finally more girls in the palace! Thank you God!" Celia praises.

My mother laughs and tells Celia to calm down. "Dear we haven't even chose anyone yet. Which remind me Declan, we need to get the applications sent to the offices in the provinces."

"Yes love." My father responds. "I will get Candance on it."

My mother and father walk back to their studies, leaving my sister and I alone. I take a look her in direction and find a smirk has replaced her innocent little smile. Oh no.

"Food fight!" She screams. And that is how I wound up getting a nice hunk of mashed potatoes in my face.

I pick up the delicious chocolate pudding we had for dessert, and catapult it, landing right splat in the middle of her dress. Point Easton!

"You monster!" She screeched. "Now it's personal."

Five minutes later all the food is gone. Cranberry sauce is splattered on the walls. There is a full chicken on our dog's head and Celia and I are both covered in food from head to toe. Lovely. I look around at the staff cleaning up the huge mess we made.

I sighed and walked over to one of the maids picking up pieces of a broken plate. I crouched down and looked her in the eye. "Let me help you with that." I said sympathetically. And my God, was she beautiful. I had never seen her before. She must be new. Her silky, strawberry blonde hair was rolled up tightly in a bun and the blush that crept up onto her face made this moment even more adorable. But, what caught me off guard the most, was her eyes. They reminded me of the ocean. They were the most beautiful, enchanting blue and I couldn't tear my eyes away. I was in awe of her beauty.

"Oh, no Prince Easton," The maid said, snapping me out of my trance. "This is not your job. I can assure you, I can clean this up myself. But thank you." She said with a sincere smile.

"Well miss, I can assure you that I am fully capable of cleaning up the mess I made also. Now, what your name love?" I questioned.

"Sadie, Your Highness." She responded.

"Enough with that 'Your Highness' crap Sadie. Please, just call me Easton."

"Yes, Your- I mean Easton."

I smiled. The way she even said my name just made me want to melt. The staff, Celia and I continued cleaning. After what seemed to be an hour, we finally finished and the dining hall was spotless, however my sister and I were a different story. The chocolate pudding had somehow during the fight found my hair and Celia's dress was covered in mashed potatoes. We thanked the staff and turned to leave. Before she left though, I was able to catch Sadie at the door.

"Thank you for helping today Easton." She told me.

"Thank you for keeping me company." I responded with a smile.

She then shook her head and laughed. "It was my pleasure." And with that, the beautiful strawberry blonde disappeared from my sight.

So what do you think of Sadie? Let me know in the comments and thank you for reading!

xoxo QueenofIllea


	3. Chapter 3

45 minutes, 44 minutes, 43 minutes, only 42 minutes until my life will change.

41 minutes, 40 minutes, 39 minutes, only 38 minutes until I see one of the girls that could be my future.

37 minutes, 36 minutes, 35 minu-

"Hey East, open the door. It's Devon."

I don't move a muscle.

"C'mon East let me come in."

I don't answer.

"Dude, if you don't open the door this second, I personally knock it down this second."

Silence.

"Alright you asked for it buddy." Just as he gets a running start so he will be able to "knock" down my solid 100lb door, I swing it open, sending my best friend head first into my closet. Moron.

"You little piece of shit that hurt!" Devon complains. "You have completely ruined my precious face! This right here," He says as he points to his face, "is the steak to the potatoes, the ice cream to the cone, the picture of beauty!" I roll my eyes at how completely vain he sounds.

"Now seriously man, the Report is in 27 minutes. What is going on?"

"Why are you still here anyway? Your plane back to England left 30 minutes ago." I question.

"WHAT! Oh no. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it! Oh god Mom is literally going to shoot me." Devon groans, running his freakishly thick fingers through his messy golden hair. "Wait a second, this technically isn't my fault though." Devons states, trying to find a loophole in this messy situation.

"How do my own parents forget the Prince of England? So actually I'm not at fault here! Thank you Jesus!" my best friend shouts as he is on his knees. "But wait," He continues, "this isn't about me though, what's going on Easton?"

Look Dev, so you know that new maid Sadie? The strawberry blonde hair, ocean blue twinkling eyes, the-"

"Yes, East. Your point?

"Dev, I have feelings for her I think. I've never felt this way about anyone and here in about," I look at my platinum gold watch, "25 minutes, I'm supposed to find someone else to fall in love with. I don't want to fall in love with anyone else. I want to have a chance with Sadie."

"Easton, buddy, look. I know how you feel. I mean there was this one hot chick back at the palace in England and boy, was she-" I send Devon a look. "Hehe I mean, yeah! You go after your girl East! Whahoo! Eadie forever! Hehe yeah hearts and kisses for the happy couple! " Devon says nervously.

"You are seriously no help at all." I tell him.

"What can I say, I'm a hopeless case, or well, that's what my parents say." Sighing, I shake my head and leave the room.

"Hey!" The hopeless case shouts back.

"Easton! You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. The Report starts in five!" My mother scolds.

"Sorry Mom, but blame Devon. The hopeless case kept me too long."

My mother chuckles but then pauses. "Wait, Easton I thought he was supposed to be on the plane back to England?"

"You and me both Mother. However, Devon has different plans." I say.

"What are we going to do with that boy Easton?" My mom asks me. Even though she acts like he's a little pest, we all know she secretly loves Devon. He is practically here all the time and my mother treats him like a son.

"Alright Your Majesties! 2 minutes till the Report starts!" Pierre Fadaye, the host of the Report also the son of Gavril Fadaye repeats. "Prince Easton are you ready?" He asks.

"A little nervous Pierre to be honest." I reply.

"Oh, no need to be nervous your Highness. I remember the night your father was finding out his Selected. I even remember watching your grandfather, late King Maxon's Report when he also found his Selected. Honestly, no one can look more nervous than your grandfather did that night. I remember chuckling in front of the TV. He was a nervous mess! And look, even he, found the most magical love!" Pierre chuckles loudly.

"10 seconds! Places please!" A staff member shouts. I rush over to my seat to find that my father, mother and sister are already seated.

"You've got this Son, there is nothing to be worried about." My father reminds me for possibly the tenth time today.

"Your father is right Easton, you will do just fine." My mom states.

"Well, I think you will fail." Celia says out of the blue. " _Thank you for the support dear sister."_ I think as I roll my eyes.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! And we are on! Hello Illeá and welcome to The Report! I'm Pierre Fadaye and tonight we have some big news! Prince Easton would you mind sharing?'

"Why, of course Pierre. Thank you." I walk up to the podium and take a deep breath. "Good evening Illeá. As you know, the forms were sent out for a Selection two weeks ago. After all submissions were sent in and after many late and stressful nights of reviewing, we have decided not to make you lovely ladies wait any longer. In conclusion, tonight's the night all you have been waiting for. It is time to meet the Selected." The crowd whoops and cheers. Screaming and yelling eager to hear the results.

"Thank you Your Highness! You sure know how to get a crowd excited!." Pierre says.

"Well, I've learned from the best, aren't I right Pierre?" I respond.

"Oh you are really too kind Your Highness. Thank you. Now ladies and gentleman before we meet these 35 lovely ladies, we have some other news. The Royal Family has decided to give all ladies in Illeá an equal chance. Therefore even the palace staff could have applied. We definitely do have a mix this year!

" _Staff?"_ I think to myself. " _Sadie. Could have Sadie applied? Oh please, please please!"_ I wish.

"Alright," Pierre starts, "Let us begin."

"Lady Adelaide Maya Moore of Allens, 4." A black haired girl with gorgeous brown eyes and a sincere smile flashed onto the screen. She looks friendly enough _._

"Lady Alexa Wong of Calgary, 4." The New Asian was quite pretty actually with long brown hair that reached her waist and light brown skin. Maybe she will make a good friend?

"Lady Jimena Dawkins of Fennley, 2." Woah, what caught me most about this girl was her wild curly hair that framed her almond skin, maybe her personality was like that too. She seemed really athletic too but was considerably short.

"Lady Tarissa Langley of Paloma, 7." This girl was least say gorgeous. Loose dark brown curls framed her tan face and her bright blue eyes stood as clear as day. And the two dimples on her tan skin when she smiled made her look even more adorable.

"Lady Aria Lockwood of Clermont, 3." Honestly this Lady Aria kinda scared me. Her dark red streaks in her blonde hair seemed daring. She seemed like the type of girl who wouldn't mind throwing a punch or too around. She had bright green eyes, and quite the curvy body.

"Lady Karlie Schroeder of Kent, 4" The honey blonde haired girl was quite cute. Her eyes, a beautiful, yet mysterious green. You could see the small scar underneath her chin though. I wonder where that is from?

"Lady Kamri Pierce of Angeles, Palace Maid." For a maid, she does clean up quite nice. She had long, shiny blonde hair and startling green eyes and hundreds of freckles dotted her entire face. I think I had seen her around the palace before. She seems nice.

"Lady Anella Serins of Ottaro, 3." From the picture you could tell that long loose curly hair cascaded down her back. And wow, those beautiful blue eyes, wait is there some specks of purple in them too?

"Lady Quinn Delarose of Bankston, 5." Wow. She was stunning. The way her blonde hair was let loose around her face, and unlike Aria's powerful bold choice of red streaks,this girl had a nice, rosy pink ombre. It definitely suited her. Her hazel eyes simply make me want to melt. And, was that a birthmark that was shaped like a crescent moon on her neck?

"Lady Kirsten Newport of Whites, 3." Wait a second, have I seen her before? The long, straight golden hair, those grey eyes and thin lips, hmmm she looks quite familiar. Holy shit! That's that girl who snuck into the royal garden during a field trip! She's the one who tried to kidnap my sister! Out of all the freaking girls in Whites, she was the one chosen! I mean what are the odds!

"Lady Midna Sparks of Allens, 3" Light brown hair framed Midna's petite face and quite frankly for someone so small, she had quite big glasses on. Her almost grey eyes were hidden behind that monstrosity. Unfortunately covering her entire chest were multiple scars. You could see them creeping out from under her shirt and there was even one that ran right across her face. I couldn't help but feel bad for the poor girl.

"Lady Avery Talok of Sumner, 5." For looks the girl was probably average. She had long, wavy brown hair and grey eyes. However the sincere smile displayed on her face made me believe she could be the quite the friend. And that's what I look for in a relationship; loyalty, trust, willingness. It's the foundation of a good relationship.

"Lady Eris von Justice of , 2." My God, this girl is beautiful. Her hair was almost practically white and went down to her back, but when the sun hit it, it turned this stunning golden color. An her eyes, no they were not blue and they definitely were not grey. They were this gorgeous turquoise. You could tell the audience was in awe of this girl's beauty.

"Lady Sabrina Chase of Waverly, 3" Let's just give her a flat out no. Yes she had nice, blonde hair but her boobs were practically popping out of her dress. Her face could be considered a palette of makeup. Her golden eye shadow was too much and the fire red lip stick completely over did it. You could even tell by her sly, cocky smile, she was here for the crown.

"Lady Sadie Holt of Carolina, Palace Maid." Sadie. Sadie. She signed up. She actually signed up! We could have a chance, her and I. I can learn what her favorite meal is, favorite color. I can learn about where she grew up, what her family is like, her hobbies, passion, weird fetishes. She can learn that behind this crown, is just a guy hoping to find true love. And I, can realize she is the one for me. Her picture, was completely, utterly breathtaking. Her long strawberry blonde hair, was not rolled up into a bun, but curled and cascaded down past her shoulder, ending right above her belly button. And her ocean blue eyes once again stood out like an apple in an orange tree. She even had the slightest bit of makeup on, not that she needed it. She is perfect the way she is. King Easton and Queen Sadie, Queen Sadie and King Easton. Easton and Sadie, Sadie and Easton. Either way sounded perfect in my head.

"And that is all folks We congratulate all the newly Selected girls and graciously thank all those who applied. Join us on the Report next week as we meet these lovely ladies!...And we are out!" Pierre concludes. What! Was a literally day dreaming about Sadie so long that I missed the rest of the girls!? Crap. Well I guess that means the more names I will have to learn.

"Hey Easton," Celia says just as I drop her off at her room, "Next time you see Sadie, keep your mouth closed."

"What, why?" I reply with a confused look.

"You wouldn't want to catch flies again would you?"

Sorry this is such a boring chapter. I knew I had to introduce you to some of the girls soon, so yeah. Hopefully the next few will be more interesting, that is, if you keep reading. Thank you all who submitted, I really appreciate it! We will just have to see who will win Prince Easton's heart!

xoxo QueenofIlleá


	4. Chapter 4

Eris POV

"Sis! The limo has arrived. Get your butt down here!" My brother Galaxy called.

"Hold your horses you Galactic Prick!" I smiled knowing that my nickname for my brother always gets on his nerves. I got up from my desk which was scattered with papers from multiple investigations my brother and I have been solving. Our recent case involving the murder of our two neighbours the Geoffreys has really been my brother and I's main focus lately. The case was getting on our very last nerve. "Come on Chocola!" I called to my sly, chocolate brown cat. Chocola meowed and jumped into my arms.

"Take that back," Galaxy bellowed from downstairs. "You know, I'm considering sending that limo back now that I've thought about it Sis!"

"I think we both know you wouldn't do that Big Bro." I yelled back descending down the staircase.

"Are you doubting my capabilities dear sister?"

My eyes widened. Under no circumstances do you ever doubt Galaxy von Justice. My brother, also known as Sherlock Holmes II, is considered one of the most famous detectives of our time. He has saved the country from rebels multiplied times. My goal is to one day be just as famous and as good of a detective as him.

"Why, of course not." I smiled nervously. The limo honked again, signaling it was time to go. I ran up to my brother enveloping him into a hug.

"Meow!" Chocola hissed, letting us know that we were practically smushing her into a cat patty.

"Stay safe Eris. Let me know if you see anything suspicious in the palace, I need another case to work on. And if I hear word that the Prince ever made you cry, I won't hesitate to beat his Royal Ass." Galaxy threatened. I rolled my eyes.

"I love you Sis." My older brother told me.

I love you too Galaxy." I repeated. "And let me know if you find anymore information on the murder of Mr and Mrs Geoffrey." I told my brother.

"Hey, of course I will. We're a team Eris. You are the "Morning Star" and I am the "Night Sky." Anything information I find out will go directly to you. You know that."

"I know." I said with a smile. And with that I opened up the door with Chocola scampering behind me and stepped into the sunlight wondering what promises my future would hold.

(skipping the plane ride to Angeles) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow." Was all I could fathom. I had no words for the beauty I saw up ahead. The view of the palace was quite magnificent. An enormous fountain spouted water in multiple directions and steps of gold led up to the humongous gold double doors which had white pillars on either side. The pure white palace was an example of excellence. Along with the four other girls, I stepped out of the limo that took us from the airport to the palace. Even though I was sad to get out of the limo, it was nice to spread my arms and legs out. I mean there was your own personal mini TV, multiple beverages and a candy compartment! Seeing that there were other girls filing into the palace, I figured it was time to get in. Thanking the limo driver, I placed Chocola in my purse and I sprinted up the steps to get out of the hot sun and entered the palace.

"My God." I whispered in awe. I was starstruck. The architecture surrounding me was astonishing. The marble pillars, the intricate diamond chandelier, and the painting on the ceiling left me again, in awe. Gold ornate decor was plastered on the walls and multiple glass windows were placed strategically allowing the sunlight to shine through. I was completely and utterly dumbfounded. Just then the rest of the girls from my plane entered the palace. Nixon, Amirah and Cassia all chattered excitedly behind me. After being with them on a plane and in the limo for a good two hours, I was seriously eager for some peace and quiet. I mean, don't get me wrong, they are really nice girls! They just don't know when to shut up!

"Ladies, if you could please quit talking for a second, I would greatly appreciate it." All of us immediately stopped talking and put our attention to the front of the room.

"Hello, I am Candace. I will be your instructor/supervisor for the next few months, or however long this may last. You may find me strict and stern but you are stuck with me for quite a long time so I would get used to it." She addressed. Clearly, Candace meant all business.

I looked over to my left to see Sabrina, one of the other Selected talking to Blair. "What a bitch." Sabrina told Blair. "That old hag can't tell me what to do." She stated. I rolled my eyes. I looked to my left and whispered into the girl's ear next to me.

"The sooner both those two spoiled brats get out of here, the better." I told her.

"Tell me about it. You haven't even seen the worst though. Try spending four hours on a plane with them. My morning was pretty crappy to say the least." I chuckled.

"Anyways, I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Faye. And you are?" The girl inquired.

"Eris, Eris von Justice." I replied with a smile.

"Well Eris, I'm thinking if we stick together, we are going to have a lot of fun here. Friends?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Friends."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ouch. Ouch. OUCH! What are you doing to my hair woman!" I squealed, turning around to look at my stylist, Robyn.

"Erin," Robyn started.

"Eris." I corrected her.

"Ah yes, Eris, anyway we would not be in this position if you had simply brushed your hair this morning." My stylisted scolded. I groaned realizing that she had a point.

"Could you please remind me why we have to get all gussied up? I do not see a point in this. We are not even seeing the Prince this afternoon!" I exclaimed.

"Ladies, for what might be the hundredth time, we are doing a before and after makeover if I must tell you. So please, listen to your hair and makeup artists." Candace told us, answering my previous question.

What seemed like years later, Robyn told me I was free to go. I jumped out of my chair practically leaving a trail of dust behind me as I ran over to Alaska who was admiring her nails.

"Elizabeth!" I yelled. "Wow, you look gorgeous." I blurted. She blushed at my statement. It was true though. She did look amazing. Her stylist, Bria, had curled her dark black hair, leaving loose curls down her back. Bria had also added some grey eyeliner and mascara to make her vibrant blue eyes pop even more if that was possible. She was wearing this flamboyant lavender, satin, chiffon one shouldered dress that had black jewels lining up the sides of the bodice. It hugged her curves perfectly.

"Darling, take a look at yourself!" Elizabeth shouted. Looking into the mirror, I still see the same girl I have always been, but with more of a feminine look. I actually looked pretty. My long, golden blonde hair was as straight as a pin and looked very sleek high up in the ponytail. Robyn had painted shimmering silver eyeshadow onto my eyelids but also lined my eyelashes with a thick coat of mascara. The eye makeup did my turquoise eyes justice. Robyn also fitted me into strapless, floor length light blue dress. It had a high neck halter bodice that was lined with silver lace.

"Dayummmm girl. We look hot!" I declared. And with that we strut out of the room, arms connected, hips swaying and grins plastered on our faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments. What are your thoughts on Elizabeth and Eris?

xoxo QueenofIllea


End file.
